


Late Night Studying

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Poe, Barista Poe, Damerey Week, Day 2, F/M, Fluff, Rey knows what she wants, Studying, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Since the new semester began there’s been a new client that has been coming in pretty much every day. Poe likes her but doesn't want to come off as the creepy barista who asks girls out.





	Late Night Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is here! The prompts for today were Sunshine, Favourite Trope and comfort. I chose to do a coffee shop AU because that's one of my favourite tropes ever. There's a possibility for more chapters on this one so I can fit the other prompts in, so comment if you want more. <3 (Also thank you to everyone on Discord that helped me with my never ending problem with finding titles)

Poe loves working at his dad’s coffee shop for many reasons. First of all, the shop is just under their apartment which makes their home smell like fresh coffee everyday. He also loves meeting new people everyday and talking to the regulars in morning or those who starts their night shifts. He loves seeing people smile when they take that first sip of their drink and get their first little boost of energy in the morning. 

The part that makes their coffee shop special is that they stay open until really late at night which makes a lot of their customers students. Poe usually takes the late night shifts since he can also study behind the counter and his dad can go to bed early to be well rested for the morning. 

Since the new semester began there’s been a new client that has been coming in pretty much every day. She usually comes in a bit after supper and stays until Poe closes up the shop. It took him a couple of weeks before Poe had the guts to ask her her name. She didn’t seem like she was too shy, but Poe didn’t want to be the creepy barista that asks the pretty client what her name is. Especially when the client is as pretty as she is and Poe knows she’s smart since she always has her head buried in huge textbooks and taking notes.

Poe eventually learned that her name was in fact Rey and that she’s currently studying Botany at the same college he’s going and that her favourite drink is a medium roast cappuccino - he assumes since it’s he played with the types of roast to use for her coffee and that’s the one she smiled the brightest when she took a sip - and that she’ll always ask for a glass of water with it. 

At one point they start making small talk when she orders and that moves to talking about their day when there isn’t too many people in the shop with them. Although they have friendly conversations, Poe always stays behind the counter and Rey at her table. Until that changes.

“Poe?” 

“Yeah?” Poe stops reading from his textbook on property managing and looks at her.

“Why don’t you come and sit down with me?” Rey asks nervously. “I mean you are always standing up behind the counter and you should sit down,” she adds quickly.

“I need to stay here in case somebody walks in,” Poe answers and immediately regrets it because there’s nothing he wants more than to sit down with her and learn more about her but his stupid mouth won’t collaborate with his brain.

“It’s ten o’clock, even if someone walks in, you’ll have the time to walk back behind the counter,” Rey counters, her brain clearly thinking more in sync with her mouth.

Poe stares at her for a few seconds lost for words. “Do you want me to sit with you?” 

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to,” Rey answers with a confident smile.

“Then sure, I would love to. I just need to turn off somethings in the kitchen and I’ll come.”

Poe jogs into the kitchen and takes of his apron and tries to get most of the coffee grains off his jeans. “This is really happening Dameron, get your shit together and go study in front of the pretty girl who are totally not in love with,” Poe mutters to himself and grabs a plate of cookies that he’ll say are “messed up and can’t be sold” even if they are clearly okay if she asks.

When he walks out from behind the counter, Rey is already back in her textbook and back to work so he just slides into the spot in front of her with his own books. He puts the plate beside them and Rey takes one after whispering a little thank you. They work in silence together for a while before Poe notices that it is almost eleven thirty and he’ll have to close the shop soon. He battles with himself, wondering if he should tell her they are closing soon or if he should just stay in his spot and enjoy her presence until she’s bored and wants to leave.

“You can tell me it’s time to leave, I won’t take it personally,” Rey says, effectively breaking his train of thought and making him wonder if she can read minds.

“We still have thirty minutes before I need to officially close, you can stay longer if you want.”

“Don’t you need to go home?” She asks, confusion etching itself onto her face. “I know I need too,” she adds and Poe almost misses the disdain that laces her voice. 

“No it’s fine I live upstairs,” Poe answers quickly. “My dad owns the whole building.” He brushes some of the cookie crumbs off the table nervously wondering if he should ask her about her going home. “Are you okay going home alone?” _ Screw it _, he thinks, _ might as well go all in. _

“Yeah I’ll be fine I live about 20 minutes from here.” Rey starts putting her books away in her backpack.

“You take a 20 minutes subway ride to come to the coffee shop?” Poe asks surprised that somebody would do that just for a cup of coffee. Especially when there are a lot of other shops in the city.

“Nah, I usually walk home.”

Poe incredulously looks at her, unable to believe that Rey walks alone at night back home where anything could happen to her. “Do you have somebody waiting for you back home in case somethings happen?”

“No, but I can send you text when I get home to tell you I’m safe.”

_ Is she asking me for my number? How can she be so good at this? What am I going to say? Am I a creep if I say yes? _

“You need to give me your phone number for that.” 

Rey is already standing up with all her stuff packed except for a pen. She rolls up one of her sleeves and hand the pen to him. “I’ll totally loose the piece of paper you’d write it on so just put it on my forearm.”

Poe looks at her wide-eyed before regaining his composure and taking the pen. He supports her forearm with his left hand and tries to write is number on his skin without putting too much pressure with the pen. 

“There you go,” he says once he’s done and rolls down her sleeve. “I’ll be waiting for your text.”

Rey leaves the shop and Poe watches her from the front windows until she’s out of sight. He gets everything cleaned up and then walks upstairs into his room to get through his night routine while looking at his phone every two minutes just in case something happens. 

Twenty-three minutes later, when Poe is laying in bed, his phone buzzes and he picks it up immediately.

unknown number:** Made it home safely **

** perfect ** Poe answers and smiles as he puts Rey's info in his phone

Sunshine: ** See you tomorrow? **

** I can’t wait to **

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and commenting. <3


End file.
